Lizzie and Gordo
by lizzie-fan
Summary: Do they go from just friends to something more? LG Please read and reveiw! 5 good reveiws 1 new chapter. Movie DOES NOT happen! Thanks for reveiwing! I changed the rating to PG for no reason. Everyone can read my story. It's not bad.
1. The Dance is coming

On a cloudy Saturday afternoon Lizzie and Gordo were walking down the street to the Digital Bean.  
  
"So when is Miranda coming home?" Gordo asked Lizzie  
  
"Oh. um, I think she said a week in her last e-mail." Lizzie replied. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering" Gordo answered.  
  
They walked into the Digital Bean.  
  
"You find a table and I'll get the food." Gordo told Lizzie  
  
"Okay, thanks." Lizzie replied.  
  
Gordo ordered two burgers and cokes and went to the table Lizzie found when the food was ready. They began to chat about Kate and Ethan.  
  
"Can you belive Kate and Ethan are back together, Again?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
  
"Yea, I know, it's like the 5th time!" Gordo replied.  
  
"I heard it's the 6th time. Let's see if they end up going to the dance next Friday." Lizzie said  
  
"Yeah, they will most likely break-up then get back together before then."  
  
"True, very true." Lizzie said.  
  
"Of course." Gordo said  
  
"Are you going to the dance?" Lizzie asked  
  
"I don't know yet." Gordo replied  
  
"Come on, you should go. It's the last dance of the year, not to mention Middle School." Lizzie said with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Gordo couldn't resist. "Okay. Okay. I'll go!"  
  
"Good" Lizzie said with a smile.  
  
After they finish eating they go to Lizzie's house and at 5:30 Gordo has to go home.  
  
That night Gordo is in bed thinking. 'I have to tell her some how. Maybe I can ask her to the dance, well as a date on account we are already, kinda going together. I have to tell her.'  
  
Then he falls asleep. 


	2. Just a dream

"Lizzie, I, um. was kinda wonderin' if maybe you would. uh, like to go to the dance with me." Gordo said  
  
"You mean, like a date?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Well, yeah." Gordo answered.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go to the dance with you."  
  
Then she leans over and kisses him. After they break apart they stare into each others eyes.  
  
Then Gordo wakes up. "Uh, It was only a dream."  
  
After that he gets up and dressed and all that to go to Lizzie's.  
  
At lizzie's she is trying to find something to wear. "Uh, I can't find anything." Then she looks in her closet and finds a baby blue top the has cutie written in purple and a pair of jean shorts. She sliped on a pair of blue filp-flops and her hair is down and she has her necklace and matching bracelet she always wheres. {A/N: If you are a true Lizzie fan you will know what I am talking about.}  
  
She heard the doorbell and no one else is home so she had to get it. She was expecting Gordo anyway. She opened it to find her neighbor and Matt standing there.  
  
"My I help you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes, this monster has been playing in my flower bed. I have worked THREE months on that, and he destroys it in three MINUTES!" Replied the anger female neibor.  
  
"Ok, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Lizzie tells her, still confused.  
  
"It better not, next time I will call the police!" With that she turned and left.  
  
Lizzie puled matt in and closed the door.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Well, I lost my baseball when me and Lanny were playing and he left so I looked for it in the flowers and I found it! See." Matt finished holding up the baseball.  
  
"MATT! You are so lucky mom and dad aren't home. But they WILL find out!"  
  
"Do they have to." Matt asked.  
  
"They wo't if you stay out of trouble for the next week." "Ok." Matt says then runs off.  
  
Lizzie hears the door bell again and she opened the door this time to find Gordo.  
  
"Hey." Lizzie replies.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Well, Matt got in trouble at the neighbors and mom and dads not home so I had to deal with him." Lizzie replied.  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"Him and Lanny were playing baseball and they lost the ball so they looked for it in the neighbors flower bed."  
  
"You mean the one on this side?" Gordo asked pointing to the left.  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Yikes."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Let's talk about something other than my brother please." Lizzie said as they walk up to her room.  
  
"Ok." Gordo replied. 


	3. Author note

I need help on how comtinue this story! I am having trouble on figuring out how to continue it, so if you have any ideas e-mail me at lizzie_fan_101@hotmail.com and put Gordo and Lizzie story in the subject line.  
  
Also check out my other story, "Love Ya Too Much".  
  
Thanks,  
  
Courtney 


	4. The mall

They go up to Lizzie's room. Gordo is sitting on her bed and Lizzie is sitting in her chair across from Gordo.  
  
"What's up?" Lizzie asked Gordo  
  
"Not much. Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Gordo asked hoping the answer was no.  
  
"Nope, not yet." Lizzie replied. "Do you think there is anything wrong with me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo asked thought fully.  
  
"Well. how come the dance is in four days and no one has asked me to the dance yet and I've only had one boy friend and I will be 15 at the end of this summer." Lizzie replied almost in tears.  
  
Gordo looked into her eyes. "Lizzie, don't cry. There is nothing wrong with you, I garrentee it. You have to find the right guy." 'Yeah, he's sitting right in front of you' Gordo thought, but of course he didn't say that out loud.  
  
"Thanks Gordo." Lizzie replied smiling. "You always know how make me feel better. You're the best friend anyone could have."  
  
"Well, I do try." Gordo replied with his special Gordo smile.  
  
Lizzie blushed as she thought 'I really am lucky to have such a good friend. He's cute too. Wait; hold up McGuire, did you just call Gordo cute? Ok, think about something else. Well, I could just stare into his eyes all day. Ok, enough of this thinking stuff.'  
  
'Ok Gordo, all you have to do is ask her to the dance; it's not that hard. Right, let's ask Lizzie, the girl I grew up with, to the dance as more than a friend and risk 14 years, almost 15 years, of friendship. I don't know.'  
  
But Lizzie ripped him out of his thoughts. She was now across the room in her closet looking for a jacket since today was a cold day.  
  
"Gordo. Did you hear me?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"What?" Asked a completely clueless Gordo.  
  
"Do you want to go to the mall and then maybe hit the Digital Bean on the way home?" Lizzie asked, once again.  
  
"Yeah sure." Gordo replied going out Lizzie's bedroom door followed by Lizzie.  
  
Once they get to the mall they find Kate and Ethan, the 'happy' couple.  
  
"Liz-zay, Gor-don! Sup?" Ethan asked while trying to hold all of Kate's bags.  
  
"Ethan, don't talk to them. Loser could be contagious." Kate said in her snobby attitude.  
  
"Who? Liz and Gordon? No, their cool!" Ethan told Kate even though she wasn't listening. She was already at the Claire's across the hall. {A/N or whatever it's called}  
  
Lizzie and Gordo just stood there watching all this. Then Gordo leans over to Lizzie and whispers, "No wonder they keep breaking up." Then Lizzie does the same Gordo did but says, "I know!" Then they start to laugh while leaving the mall with one bag. Lizzie had to get a t-shirt she saw. It was purple and had a silver heart on it.  
  
A/N This is all for now but thank you for reading my story. I hope you like and I tried to put as much detail as possible. I know I said 5 reviews but I felt like putting this chapter up cause I have the next one done. All I have to do is type it up.  
  
5 Reviews = New Chapter!  
  
TTFN {Ta ta for now!} 


	5. The Digital Bean

A/N: I have gotten 2 reviews. Now I know how much you like my story. I am joking. I hope you want to read cuz if not I won't finish the story. {sorry if I don't make sense.} I have the next 2 chapters; I just need to type them. Please review! ~Courtney~  
  
After they left the mall, Lizzie and Gordo went to the Digital Bean. They ordered their food and sat down at a free table they found.  
  
"I think I'll call my mom so she knows where I am." Lizzie told Gordo, who had a mouth full, so he did what he could do and nodded.  
  
Lizzie went into her purse and found the cell phone her parents gave her. She dialed the phone number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
'Ring. Ring. Ring.'  
  
"Hello?" Jo answered the phone.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Oh, hi Lizzie. What's up? Anything wrong?" Jo asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"No, everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I', at the Digital Bean with Gordo." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Ok, oh yeah, Miranda called about 15 minutes ago. You can call her on the cell phone."  
  
"Thanks mom, see ya later."  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that she hung up and dialed Miranda's number.  
  
"Gordo, I'm gonna call Miranda real quick, ok?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Gordo had a mouth full of food.  
  
'Ring. Ring. Ring.'  
  
"Hola." Miranda answered the phone.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Lizzie! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just there's a dance Friday."  
  
"Ok, I see. Well, I have great news! I will be home Wednesday!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Cool." Lizzie stated.  
  
"Do you have a date to the dance yet?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well," Lizzie started. "Not yet, but there's someone I want to ask me." Lizzie finished watching Gordo eat the last of his food.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"No fair."  
  
"I'll tell you when you get home."  
  
"Fine. Sorry but I got to go. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up and ate about half of her food and some fries and gave it to Gordo. When they were about to leave Larry came up to them.  
  
"Hey guys." Larry said.  
  
"Hi Larry, what's up?" Lizzie replied.  
  
"Hey." Gordo said.  
  
"Well, I know Miranda is in Mexico but I was wondering when she would be back." Larry told them.  
  
"She told me she would be back Wednesday." Lizzie said.  
  
"Really?" Gordo asked, thinking he had less time to ask Lizzie to the dance.  
  
"Yup, why Larry?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask her to the dance." Larry said.  
  
"Ok, well we have to go." Lizzie said.  
  
"We do?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yes, we do." Lizzie said so they could go home.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Larry said.  
  
"Bye Larry." Lizzie said, then her and Gordo left. 


	6. Thinking

Gordo went to his house and Lizzie went to hers.  
  
Gordo went in and started getting ready for bed.  
  
'I have to tell her tomorrow. Even if she doesn't feel the same. I have to see.'  
  
He turned the lights out and went to bed.  
  
At Lizzie's she was painting her toenails purple to go with her new top. She was also thing.  
  
'He is so sweet, and careing, and he's always there. And those eyes, I could stare at all day. I can melt in them. Wait a minute McGuire, what am I thinking, he could never like me. But that smile, Ok. I am gonna stop thinking about this.'  
  
If only she knew he could feel the same way.  
  
She dried her toenails and went to bed.  
  
A/N: I know, short chapter. I can imagine the reviews now! 'Great, but it needs to be longer.' I know but I didn't know how to continue this one! The next chapter will make up for this one! O yeah! I forgot! I don't own anything. I wish I did but o well.  
  
Leave a review and I'll get the next chapter out soon!  
  
Also check out my other stories!  
  
Love Ya Too Much  
  
I am also starting a new story called The Greatest Story Ever told.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Courtney 


	7. What to do

The next day started like any other day. Lizzie got up and dressed. She was whereing the new shirt she got and a pair of flair blue jeans, her hair was in two low braids and the matching necklace and bracelet.  
  
She went downstairs to eat breakfast when she ran into Matt on her way down.  
  
"Watch where your going wessel." Lizzie shouted at Matt.  
  
"Well, sor-ry lizard-breath."  
  
"Ugh." Lizzie said then went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie." Jo said to her daughter." Sam had already left for work.  
  
"Morning mom." Lizzie said sitting at her spot eating her cereal. Then the phone rang.  
  
Jo answered.  
  
"Oh, hi Gordo."  
  
At that Lizzie perked up.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie's here, but she's eating breakfast."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Let me ask." Jo said then turned to Lizzie. "Lizzie, do you want to talk to Gordo?" Jo asked.  
  
"Sure." Lizzie said, taking the phone from her mom.  
  
"Hey." Lizzie said into the phone.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. Matts being a total pain, but other than that nothing." Lizzie replied.  
  
Gordo laughed.  
  
"Hey, it's not funny. You should hve a little brother."  
  
"No thanks, if he's anything like Matt I could do without." Gordo replied.  
  
"Ok. Do you want to come over?"  
  
"Yeah, what time?" Gordo asked.  
  
"10:30 or so." Lizzie said checking the clock, which read 9: 45.  
  
"Ok, see ya then." Gordo said.  
  
"Bye." They hung up and Lizzie finished eating.  
  
She went up-stairs and brushed her teeth. After that she went to check her make-up in her room. She fixed her hair and looked at the clock.  
  
'Only 10:05' Lizzie thought.  
  
Just the Matt walked in.  
  
"Hey." Matt said.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Lizzie asked deciding to be nice.  
  
"Nothing, just wondering why your fixing yourself up 'cuz gordo's the only one coming over." Matt said, with a sly smile.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, you know you like gordo. Admit it." Matt said, this time with a knowing smile.  
  
"So, if I did it's none of your business." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Just so you know, I can tell he likes you." Matt replied.  
  
"Fine, you know, your not that bad a brother unless your trying to ruin my life." Lizzie said with a laugh.  
  
Matt laughed too.  
  
"Ok, get out. Gordo will be here any minute." Lizzie said looking at the clock, which read 10:30.  
  
"Only if you admit you like gordo." Matt said.  
  
"Fine, I like gordo. Happy? Noe leave." Lizzie replied, annoyed.  
  
Matt left and the door bell rang.  
  
Lizzie ran downstairs an opened the door. When she did she couldn't help but notice that gordo was looking extra cute.  
  
"Hey, come in." Lizzie said and let gordo in. She closed the dor behind him.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, Matt's actually being cool." She smiled remembering what he said.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, noticeung she smiled.  
  
"Nothing, what do you want to do today?" Lizzie asked. They were still at the door.  
  
"I don't know." Repiled Gordo.  
  
"How 'bout we go shopping?" Lizzie said hopefully. "There's a sale today and I need a new dress for the dance."  
  
"Well, number one, we went shopping yesterday and number two, I hate shopping for clothes." Gordo said.  
  
"Ok, how 'bout I go shopping for clothes and you go to the electronic store?" Lizzie asked adding the sad eyes.  
  
"Ugh, there's no beating you is there?"  
  
"Nope." Lizzie replied happy.  
  
Then they left for the mall. 


	8. The mall and a question

When they got to the mall Gordo went to the electronic store and Lizzie went to a store with dresses for teen girls.  
  
She looked for about 20 minutes and she found the perfect dress. It was baby blue and had spaghetti straps, it went down to her knees and was wavy at the bottom. {I hope you know what I mean.} She looked at the sales tag and saw that it's only $25.00.  
  
'Perfect.' She thought.  
  
She realized she needed a pair of shoes and went to the shoe store across the hall. {Or whatever it's called.}  
  
She looked for 10 minutes and found a pair she liked in her size. They were white slip-ons with a flower detail. They were on sale for $9.00.  
  
When she was done there she found Gordo at the electronic store. He had a bag of camera stuff. You know gordo.  
  
"What did you get?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Stuff, do you want to get something to eat?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure, typical Gordo, the only thing you think about is food." Lizzie replied jokingly as they walk to the food court.  
  
'That's what you think.' Gordo though.  
  
They got to the food court and ordered some food. Then they went and found a table and sat down and ate.  
  
"So what did you get?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I can't show you. You'll see Friday." Lizzie replied with a smile on her face.  
  
Gordo looked at her, not like a best friend would.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing." Gordo said, then paused a moment.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked after a moment. Seieous but not too serious.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie replied.  
  
Gordo took a breath. "Do you want to, um. maybe go to the. uh, dance with me?" Gordo asked, hopeing for a yes.  
  
"You mean, like a date?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo looked nervous. "Yes." He replied, then gulped. 


	9. The anwser

"I would love to go to the dance with you." Lizzie replied.  
  
"You would?" Gordo asked, a little surprised she said yes. "I mean you would, cool." He finished, acting cooler.  
  
Lizzie giggled at that. She had a date for the dance! And she liked him. Life is perfect. Perfect dress, perfect shoes, perfect date, everything is perfect.  
  
When they were finished they went to Lizzie's house. When they got there Matt and Lanny were sneaking around up-stairs. Then they ran out of Lizzie's room when they heard them coming up the stairs.  
  
"What did he do now?" Lizzie asked to no one special.  
  
"We'll soon find out." Gordo awsered when they got to lizzie's room. When they got there they looked around and everything was how she left it.  
  
"Something's fishy." Lizzie said.  
  
"I know." Gordo replied.  
  
"What did they do?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
They sat down to talk about stuff.  
  
"So when is Miranda coming home?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I completely forgot about that!" Lizzie was almost freaking out.  
  
"Lizzie, stay calm. When is she going to be home." Gordo asked, once again.  
  
"TODAY!" Lizzie nearly screamed.  
  
"Really? What time."  
  
"4:30 is when the plane will be in." Lizzie replied.  
  
Gordo checked his watch. "And it's 2:05 now. So that leaves us 2 hours and 25 minutes."  
  
"Ok. So she will come here around 4:40, knowing her." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah. I know. She missed us too much." Gordo replied.  
  
"Tell me about it. I had at least 5 e-mails from her a day. I can't blame her. She has been gone for a couple of months."  
  
"That's true." Gordo replied.  
  
They just talked about anything till 4:30. 


	10. Miranda

10 minutes later Miranda busted through the door.  
  
"LIZZIE, GORDO!" Miranda was happy.  
  
They hugged her.  
  
"Hey Miranda how has it been?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"What do you mean? All that time without my best friends. What do you think." Miranda replied.  
  
They just talked for hours until Miranda asked.  
  
"So, Lizzie, do you have a date for the dance yet?"  
  
"Um.yeah." Lizzie answered nervous that she would have to say who it was. Gordo must have been thinking the same thing by the look on his face.  
  
"Who?" Miranda asked.  
  
"You'll find out at the dance." Lizzie answered.  
  
Then the chatted for a while longer till Gordo had to go home. {Miranda was spending the night.}  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I want to leave it here. Next chapter: Who is Miranda going to the dance with? Will you find out or will I continue the sleepover to find out Miranda's new-found crush? You tell me! 


	11. important author note

Hey guys,  
  
I don't know where to go from here. I know how I would continue the story, I just want to know what you want. Here are your choices.  
  
Continue the sleepover and find out who Miranda has a crush on.  
  
Or.  
  
The next day when someone asks her to the dance.  
  
You decide! Lol.  
  
~Courtney~ 


	12. The sleep over

A/N: I decided to do the sleep over 'cuz it says who Miranda has a crush on.  
  
It was 12:30 a.m. and Lizzie and Miranda were up talking.  
  
"So, was there any cute boys there?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, but when they asked me out I didn't go out with them 'cuz I like someone else." Miranda replied.  
  
"Really, who? Does he live here?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's Larry." Miranda said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. So anyway, what's up with you and Gordo?" Miranda asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Nothin. Why?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nevermind." Miranda said, she was too tired. So was Lizzie.  
  
They turned the lights out and went to bed.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get this done. The next one Miranda gets asked to the dance and gets a dress! Help me describe the dress please!  
  
By the way. I got a rude review saying that I shouldn't post my stories 'cuz I don't write good enough. I think that was rude 'cuz you don't know how old I am and all that. 


	13. Larry

The next day Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda went to the Digital Bean, ordered their food and sat down.  
  
"So, who's in charge of the dance this time?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Kate." Gordo and Lizzie said in unison.  
  
'They would be a cute couple.' Miranda thought.  
  
"Not again." Miranda moaned.  
  
"Yup, it's a pity really, she gets to do everything 'cuz she's a cheerleader and popular so no one else has a chance to do anything." Gordo said in his O-so-Gordo way.  
  
"Yeah Gordo, I get it." Miranda said, then rolls her eyes. Lizzie sits there quietly.  
  
Just then Larry walks up to them behind Miranda.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, Gordo." He said.  
  
"Hey Larry." They replied in unison.  
  
"Hey Miranda, can I talk to you in private." Larry asked kinda nervous as he walked around to face her.  
  
She had a small blush on her face. "Sure." She looked at Lizzie who was smileing at her and she smiled back, but Miranda's was bigger.  
  
She went over to the table Larry lead her to. He wasn't the same Larry anymore. He still like Star Trek and all that but he has a few new shirts and Lizzie and gordo, mostly Lizzie, helped him with his look sometimes.  
  
"Miranda, um, I was kinda wonderin' if you would, uh, maybe. go to the dance," He gulped, being nervous. "with, me?" Larry asked. "I mean, that is if you don't already have a date. You don't have to if you don't want to." He was talking fast cuz he isn't good at this kind of stuff.  
  
"I don't have a date and I would LOVE to go with you." Miranda smiled at him and he smiled back. They sat there talking for a while and making plans for the dance.  
  
A/N: Next chapter Miranda will tell them about her date and they make plans! Maybe go shoping {Gordo rolls his eyes when I tell him that}. 


	14. Guess what!

After Larry and Miranda finished talking Miranda went to sit with Gordo and Lizzie.  
  
"I have a date!" Miranda practically squealed.  
  
"Cool!" Lizzie said.  
  
"So, can you tell me who your date is Lizzie?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and Miranda must not have seen or been clueless or something cuz Gordo pointed to his watch and mouthed later. Meaning not when he was there.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, well, Lizzie you have your dress already right?" Lizzie nodded so Miranda continued. "Do you think you can come with me to find a dress?" Miranda asked.  
  
"You want to know if I want to go shopping. Of course I will." Lizzie answered.  
  
"I think I'll go home now." Gordo said.  
  
"What else is new?" Miranda replied.  
  
"Bye guys. See ya later." Gordo said.  
  
"See ya later." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Bye." Miranda said.  
  
Then Gordo left and the girls went to the mall.  
  
While they were shopping for Miranda's dress Miranda asked.  
  
"So who are you going to the dance with?"  
  
"Ugh. I have no chance of getting out of this do I?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"The only chance is if there was a fire right now and I don't think that is gonna happen." Miranda replied sarcastically.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you."  
  
"Yay!" Miranda said.  
  
"I am going to the dance with." Lizzie said before the sales girl cut her off.  
  
"Hello ladies, could I help you with anything today?" She asked.  
  
"No were fine." Miranda replied sweetly.  
  
"Ok, look for me if you need help."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Then she walked away.  
  
"So who are you going with?" Miranda asked again.  
  
"Gordo." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Gordo? Our Gordo?" Miranda asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, Gordo." Lizzie repeated. . "David Zephyr Gordon? That Gordo. Are you serious." Miranda asked again.  
  
"Yes, how many Gordo's do you know?" Lizzie replied.  
  
"So you like Gordo." Miranda replied knowingly.  
  
"Yes I like Gordo. You happy now?" Lizzie replied.  
  
"Just makin' sure." Miranda replied.  
  
They found Miranda a dress. It was a dark pink and was strapless with a shawl for her shoulders. They will shop for the rest of the outfit later.  
  
A/N: I had Lizzie tell Miranda! I know this was a short chapter but it's better that nothing, right? If you want me to e-mail you when I update for this or any of my stories then just tell me and I will!  
  
I hope the next chapter is better.  
  
Please read and review! 5 Reviews and you get a new chapter. 


	15. I need a title for this one

Later at Lizzie's.  
  
"Hey worm, give me the phone."  
  
"Why? Are you gonna call your boyfriend?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, I don't have a boyfriend, plus I am calling Miranda. I told her I would call her 20 minutes ago." Lizzie said.  
  
"Fine, but when your done I want to call Lanny."  
  
"Why do you call him? He doesn't talk." Lizzie said.  
  
"He does talk!"  
  
"Whatever." Lizzie said, then walked off to call Miranda.  
  
An hour later,  
  
"Ok Lizzie, sorry but I have to go now. I'll talk to ya later!"  
  
"Ok, bye Miranda." Then they hung up.  
  
Lizzie couldn't wait. Just a few days till the dance.  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I am writing another story and I have, like, three other stories that I am writing, I am taking a brake from the other two and I am going to be working on this one, I think the next chapter will be the dance, I forgot what day it is but the next chapter will be Friday! Please review! 


	16. Author Note again

Hey Guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter but I have a few things I would like for you to help me with.  
  
Could you help me with what you would like to see in the next chapter. The next chapter will be the dance. Remember to keep this story PG.  
  
I would also like some good L/G songs, I have some but I want you all to feel like you are a part of this story!  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
Courtney 


	17. Preparing for the Dance

It's the morning of the dance and Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are hangin out!  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know, we could watch a movie." Miranda said.  
  
"I don't care, as long as I get some food soon." Gordo said, his stomach grumbling.  
  
Lizzie laughed a little. "Ok, a movie it is! Don't worry Gordo, I'll go make some popcorn." Lizzie went to the kitchen to start the popcorn.  
  
"You do that." Gordo called after her.  
  
"Now what movie to watch." Miranda said going through the McGuire's DVD collection.  
  
"How about, 'How to lose a guy in 10 Days.'" Miranda called to Lizzie.  
  
"Sure." Lizzie called back.  
  
"Chick Flick." Gordo said and rolled his eyes.  
  
When the movie was over Gordo had eaten most of the popcorn and the girls were talking about the movie.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
It's now five o'clock and Lizzie and Miranda are eating dinner. Gordo went home a while ago to eat dinner and get ready for the dance.  
  
When Lizzie and Miranda finish they go to get dressed. {I told you what their dresses look like eairlier, I think}  
  
They decided to meet at the dance so Lizzie and Miranda got a ride there from Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Thanks for the ride mom." Lizzie said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Your welcome, do you need a ride home?" Mrs. McGuire asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'll call you and let you know, ok mom?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Ok, have fun you two."  
  
"Ok, bye." Then Mrs. McGuire drove away.  
  
Then Lizzie and Miranda went in and waited for Gordo and Larry.  
  
A/N: Sorry but that is the end of the chapter. I will write more but I need to figure out how to continue this. Plus I don't know what it's like at a school dance cuz I have never been to one. I am homeschooled, but anyway. Review please! 


End file.
